That's history
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: A new girl and her family move to Forks, she has the Cullens intrigued, especially Jasper, but her past is dark...she's part vampire, part human,is of interest to the Volturi and her adoptive family are vegetarian vampires...trouble is sure to happen!
1. New girl

It was my first day at a new school and I was slowly walking there. My adoptive brothers were starting school tomorrow because they were helping my adoptive parents set the new house up. My birth parents were dead. I stopped as I caught sight of the school. Forks High School, packed full of students already. I sighed and walked into the office building, receiving strange looks as I did. I waited for one of the office receptionists to be free. One finally was and she looked up to see who was next, she looked startled as she caught sight of me. I sighed and walked up to her.

"Hi, it's my first day here." I told her. She fixed on a smile and got some papers. Why was she scared of me? I couldn't help but wonder as I got readings of her fears. It was something I could do…I knew peoples fears, and it was weird because I just…knew.

"Kelsey isn't it?" She asked. I nodded. She frowned as she read another piece of paper.

"Where are your brothers?" She asked.

"They are starting tomorrow, they are helping my parents set up the house." I said. She handed me some papers and a map.

"This is for you." She said. I thanked her and went to walk off. I shifted so I was under a bright light. The receptionist coughed. I turned and looked at her.

"Your hair," She said. "There is a rule about unnatural hair colours." I flinched as I pulled out one of my subtle dark blue curls.

"This is my natural colour." I murmured. She looked sceptical. She sighed and shook her head, giving me a small smile.

"I won't tell, you can't really tell unless you are under a bright light anyway." She said. I nodded and walked out of the office to my first class. I walked down one of the hallways and knocked into a girl.

"I'm so sorry," I said as I helped her up from the floor. She stood up and shrugged, giving me a smile.

"I'm Kelsey," I said, holding out my hand.

"Bella Swan," She said taking it.

"Um, do you know where this room is?" I asked her, pointing to my timetable.

"It's my first day." I explained. Bella smiled.

"I've only been here a week and a half." She laughed, but pointed me in the right direction. I thanked her and went to walk off. She grabbed my arm.

"Uh, hey, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" She asked. I smiled.

"Sure, that'll be great." I answered. Something was off about this girl. I couldn't get a reading of her fears, which was weird. A group of kids walked passed, giving me weird looks as they did. I looked down at the ground, avoiding their glare. Bella scowled at them.

"What are you looking at?" She asked. They turned around and walked faster. Bella shook her head, amazed. I nodded and walked towards my class.

I sat down in Biology and was already receiving weird looks from my classmates. I was already receiving their fears loud and clear. Spiders, snakes, parents, girls, bullies, homework, failing. I sighed; this was giving me a headache. I tried to calm myself down and tune them out by listening to my racing heart beat.

I smiled to myself. My heartbeat was faster then everybody else's but I was going to live longer then they were. I sighed and thought, but how is the rest of my life going to be? I kept thinking. The bell rang and I quickly moved out of class. At lunch, I shoved my books in my locker and walked to the cafeteria. I bought a couple of sandwiches and an apple and looked around for Bella. I caught her waving her to me and walked over to the table she was at. I sat down next to her, catching looks from her friends.

"Kelsey, this is Mike, Eric, Angela, Jessica and Ben." Bella introduced. I started catching their fears as well. Fears that I'll give their group a bad name, that had had to come from that snooty looking Jessica chick. Fears about exams, siblings and more about me continued to hit me. I groaned as I got a sudden headache. Bella's hand rested on back.

"Kelsey, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. I nodded.

"Just a headache." I answered, my voice riddled with pain. I caught a somewhat familiar scent and looked up. Another group of kids were walking past our table. There were three boys, a muscular, black headed one, a tall, blond one and a tall one with reddish hair. There were also two girls, a blonde, stuck up looking one and a small, pixie looking one with short, black hair. The pixie looking one was hanging off the tall blond guy and the blonde girl was holding hands with the muscular one. The one with reddish hair glanced at Bella, making Bella blush. I was surprised but said nothing as the rest of the group chattered away, excluding me.

The bell rang and I went back to class, waiting for the day to end. Finally the end bell rang. I got my bag and headed to the office. I handed in a slip of paper to the receptionist and went to leave. The door opened and the three boys I saw at lunch were standing in the doorway. The blond one gave a small, inaudible, well, inaudible to most people, hiss. Fear for their family hit me. I sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt or endanger your family, so don't worry about it." I murmured as I passed them. Two of them followed me as I walked to the car park.

"Who are you?" The muscular one hissed. I turned and faced them, sighing.

"My name is Kelsey, me and my adoptive family just moved here, yes, we are like you." I sighed. "We are vegetarians, so don't worry about that." The blond one was looking at me weirdly.

"You have a heart beat," He stated. I nodded.

"I'm half human, half vampire." I told him. "My mother was human and my father was a vampire."

"Was?" The blond one asked. I nodded, my heart felt like it was breaking all over again.

"They're both dead." I murmured.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

EPOV

I knew that something was up the moment that I arrived at school. Everyone was thinking about a new girl. The lady from the office had her thoughts focused on the girl's furious blue eyes, and subtle dark blue hair and the weird looking skin. She was beautiful but people thought she was weird. I sighed and relayed the information to my family. They seem uninterested, except for Jasper that is. At lunch we walked past Bella's table and I caught a sight of that girl for myself. I listened to her thoughts.

She was thinking about peoples fears which caught me off guard. She kept getting more and more fears added to her list. She seemed reasonably confused about something that I couldn't decipher. I tuned into the thoughts around her, trying to get some idea about who this girl was.

'What is up with this girl, she's so weird!' Jessica was thinking. I scowled.

'She's so quiet, but she seems really friendly.' Angela thought. I smiled at that. She was so kind to everyone.

'Wow, she's really pretty but she looks like she would hurt me if I ask her out, should I ask her out? But then again, there is Bella but Cullen has that interest in her.' Mike thought.

'And who does she think she is? With that blue in her hair, does she think she is rebel? She's going to give this group a bad name, just like Bella is.' Lauren thought. I gave a small snarl, causing everyone in my family to stop and look at me.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"That new girl," I answered. "I never thought somebody could be hated so much, just by being herself." Jasper nodded. Emmett grinned.

"Bella likes her though, Eddie." He laughed, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Emmett." I growled. The bell rang for class and we went our separate ways. I worked my way through the last two periods bored. The bell went for end of the day.

"Rose and I are going shopping; any of you want to come?" Alice chirped as we met in the hallway. The three of us guys just shook our heads.

"See you at home then," She said, as she and Rosalie walked towards Alice's car.

"I've got to give something into the office." I told Emmett and Jasper. Jasper ran his hand through his honey blond locks and nodded. We walked into the office. I pushed opened the door and stopped as I caught sight of the new girl. Emmett and Jasper stopped beside me, this girl wasn't…human. The girl looked at us and sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt or endanger your family, so don't worry about it." She murmured as she pushed past us.

'We're going to follow her.' Jasper thought as he and Emmett left. I nodded.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JPOV

I was startled as I caught sight of this new girl, she was different but she still had a beating heart and yet I wasn't lusting after her blood. There was enough vampiric scent to cover that.

"Who are you?" Emmett hissed as we stood in front of her. She sighed.

"My name is Kelsey, me and my adoptive family just moved here, yes, we are like you," She sighed. "We are vegetarians, so don't worry about it."

"You have a heart beat." I stated. She nodded.

"I'm half human, half vampire," She explained. "My mother was human and my father was a vampire." The use of past tense did not get by me.

"Was?" I asked. I felt her distress, sadness and despair.

"They're both dead." She murmured.

"How many of your adoptive family is there?" Emmett asked.

"Four more," She answered quietly. Emmett glanced at me.

"If the Volturi catch wind of this coven, of this girl," Emmett murmured. Kelsey gave a small cough.

"The Volturi already know about me," She said. I was startled. How is she still alive? I feared for her life. She turned around and smiled at me.

"It's nice of you to fear for my safety, but it isn't necessary," She said softly. "One of the reasons that I'm alive is that when I finish high school, I am to go back to Volterra to take my place in the Volturi." She said bitterly. Edward materialized beside me.

Her eyes flickered to him briefly before flickering back to me.

"So, do I get to know who you are or do we just continue on a no name basis?" She asked, folding her arms. Emmett relaxed and grinned at her.

"I'm Emmet, this is Edward and Jasper," He said. Kelsey nodded and smiled.

"How many more are in your family?" She asked, interested. I was suddenly on alert, why did she want to know so much about our family? Kelsey sighed and looked at me.

"I'm not going to hurt your family so will you please just stop freaking out about it!" She cried out annoyed. Edward shook his head.

"Calm down, Jazz, she's just interested," He sighed. I relaxed and straightened up.

"There's Carlisle and Esme, our adoptive parents and Rosalie and Alice," Edward said calmly. She nodded.

"You are all adopted as well?" She asked softly. I nodded. She sighed and looked behind her at the almost empty car park.

"I've got to get home." She said. Kelsey turned around and started walking away.

"Wait," Edward called out. She turned around and looked at him.

"Exactly how old are you?" He murmured, knowing that she could hear him.

"I'm 17, I was born 17 years ago but I've looked like I was 15-16 since I was 7." She said quietly, knowing that we could hear her. Edward nodded, his face impassive, but I knew he was shocked, we all were. She nodded goodbye and walked away.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

KPOV

I sighed as I walked home slowly, thinking deeply. Another vegetarian vampire family. I shook my head, smiling slightly. They were so scared of me, I thought, my smile faltering. They had nothing to be afraid of; I was never going to harm anyone that didn't deserve it. Maybe it was the thought of the Volturi and the fact that they knew about me that scared them. I opened the front door of the new house and walked in.

"Hey, I'm home," I called out. My adoptive mother glided into the front hallway, her golden eyes sparkling. She quickly enclosed me in her arms.

"Hey, sweetie, how was your day?" She asked cheerfully. I sighed and looked up at her.

"It was…different." I told her. She frowned and looked at me, concerned. I shook my head, smiling.

"Same old thing, I'm different from them and they don't like it," I murmured. Mum looked down at me, her eyes searching.

"What else?" She asked.

"Another vegetarian coven lives here." I told her. Mum looked shocked as my adoptive father glided in.

"What was that?" He asked. I smiled as my adoptive brothers attempted to glide in but slid through one door and out the other. I laughed as I heard them crash into a wall. They were quickly back in the hallway.

"There is another vegetarian coven here," I repeated. Dad nodded.

"How many are in there?" He asked. I thought for a second.

"There are 7," I answered. I looked at my adoptive family, they all looked the same, but that's because they actually are related. Dad, tall, with dark brown hair, Mum, shortish, with dark brown hair, Mitch, tall with dark brown hair and James, shortish with dark brown hair. Then there was me, average size with blue eyes and shoulder length dark blue curls and a beating heart. I looked at them.

"Well, we've finished unpacking," Mitch said, grinning at me.

"Yeah, while you've slacked all day at school," James laughed. I frowned. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm going to take a walk, examine the woods." I said. Mum nodded. I walked out of the house and walked into the woods. I found a small clearing and sat down on a log. It was starting to rain. I smiled and raised my right hand, manipulating the water so it moved in the way I wanted it to. I made the water curl and made it hover above the ground. I flexed my hand and water flew into my palm, I heard a rustle behind me and quickly stood up, holding the water at ready.

"Who's there?!" I asked. The blond guy from school emerged from the trees. I relaxed my hand slightly.

"It's just me," He said quietly. I put my hand by my side, still holding the water.

"Jasper, right?" I asked, recalling his name. He nodded. I listened for the others but heard nothing.

"You're alone?" I asked, surprised. He nodded.

"As are you." He simply said. I nodded in reply. He looked at my hand, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You can manipulate water?" He asked. I nodded, bringing my hand up again, palm up to show the water which was now spinning in a sphere in my hand. He watched with interest. He sat down on the log and motioned for me to join him.

"My family warned me against meeting with you, but there is more to your history that meets the eye." He said softly. I nodded, dropping the water on the ground. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Your history, your past, your connection with the Volturi," He answered. I nodded.

"A couple of years before I was born, my biological father, who was a vegetarian vampire, met my mother who was human. They fell in love but my mother's father didn't approve, he didn't know about vampires of course, but he still didn't approve, so my mother moved in with my father and his coven who kept her safe from harm and from the Volturi." I sighed.

"A few months later my mother was pregnant with me, and within weeks I was just about due. My father decided to go hunting before my mother had me so he could remain in control. But it didn't quite go like that…I was early and I ripped out of mother's stomach, my father's coven got scared and ran away. My mother died within minutes." I paused briefly, taking deep breaths, trying to control the tears that threatened to spill, Jasper carefully placed his hand on my back, and I felt calm instantly.

"My father came home to discover his love dead, his coven gone and me, with a heartbeat and flowing blood, lying next to my lifeless mother. So, he raised me and called me after my mother, Kelsey. I grew and matured a lot quicker then most children and soon he began to tell me stories, he told me that I probably inherited my water manipulating abilities from my mother, he told me that she had such a connection to water." I sighed. "Then I discovered that I knew everyone's fears, Father taught me how to properly use all my abilities and taught me how to catch the animals we fed off." I smiled in memory. "We lived happily, he loved me dearly but one day everything changed, it appears that Father's old coven went to the Volturi and Aro learnt of my existence. One day I was sitting on the lawn, it had been raining so I was playing with the water naturally when the Volturi arrived. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix were standing in front of me on our private home." I breathed deeply, not liking what came next.

"Aro was standing in front of me, examining me closely. I was the size of a 5 year old then but I was only months old.

'Do you often play with the water, dearest?' Aro asked, I nodded but was somewhat confused.

'Why are you scared of me?' I asked him, he was taken aback.

'How do you know that, sweetie?' He asked, intrigued. I shrugged.

'I just know people's fears.' I told him. Aro smiled and looked back at the members of the Volturi that he brought with him. Just then my father came running out, Aro lunged towards me, scooping me up in his arms and holding me close to his chest. I heard some screeching noises and then some incense smell filled the air, they had killed him." I sighed sadly and looked at Jasper; he was staring intently at me.

"Aro decided to not to kill me and took me back to the Volturi with him, I never left him arms for the entire journey. Aro kept me close, his feelings were very paternal, he was very, very protective of me. But I couldn't go near human blood, and Aro was in a way proud of it, but it was hard for me to live in the Volterra for the 7 years that I did. I told Aro that I wanted to go to school, to actually learn. He was very hesitant, but I promised him that I would return when I had graduated. He complied and sent me to live with a vegetarian vampire family that had just passed through, they happily took me in." I looked to Jasper.

"I've been with them for the last 10 years, but we visit Volterra occasionally to update Aro." Jasper nodded, relaxing slightly.

"It was hard for me in the new family for a while because, since they're actually all related and look alike, I looked like the odd one out. My cover story was that I was adopted." I finished. Jasper looked at me.

"Your adoptive vampire family are related?" He asked, amazed. I nodded.

"Darrin, adoptive father, was attacked by a gang and left bloodied in the street, a vampire smelt the blood and bit him before being scared off by an approaching car. Darrin transformed and when he did, he couldn't bear to feed of another human so he fed off animals, and watched over his wife and two sons." I thought back to the story I was told.

"He watched them closely, but one day, a few months after he 'died' his eldest son was also badly beaten by a gang, he was near death when Darrin found him. Darrin did the hardest thing for him and bit his son. When Mitch woke up, Darrin told him the full story…they both continued to watch over their family. A few months later, Lillian and James were caught in car accident, their car was t-boned and pushed off the side of a large ditch and the other car fled. Mitch and Darrin then turned Lillian and James." I finished. Jasper seemed amazed; he gave me a small smile. My heart still felt like it was being ripped in two from the earlier story. I put my head in my hands and let the tears fall. Jasper rubbed my back comfortingly. I sat up, the tears still falling down my cheeks. Jasper then took me into a hug, so my head was resting on his shoulder, still rubbing my back comfortingly. I cried into his shoulder, but still felt oddly calm.

"Kelsey, tell me something," He murmured. I nodded into his shoulder.

"Why is your hair blue?" He asked quietly. I laughed quietly.

"I have no idea." I answered.

__________________________________________________________________

Ah…the start of a friendship…okay hopefully that explains a bit about Kelsey and her background and what her future is destined to be like.

Read and Review anyways :D

Luv HGP


	2. Blood spilt

JPOV

"Leave it be, Jasper." Edward warned. I looked up at him from my place on the couch. Carlisle, Esme and Alice all looked at me weirdly. I growled at Edward.

'Nice one, Eddie,' I thought angrily to him. He grinned at me.

'Maybe I should tell Emmett how you were goggling at Bella,' I thought, grinning at him. Edward snarled. Alice sighed impatiently.

"Will you tell us what you're talking about?" She asked. Edward nodded and told them.

"And Jasper seems to have an interest in her," He finished. I snarled.

"That isn't true," I said annoyed, I looked at Alice whose face showed that she was deep in thought.

"There's something more about her history that I'm curious about," I explained. Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. I stood up. Alice glanced up.

"You just disappeared," She told me, confused. I looked at her briefly before walking towards the front door.

"Jasper, don't do this," Edward called out after me. I spun around, glaring at him.

"Don't do what?" I snarled.

"Don't interfere with her life…don't get yourself involved," He said, his eyes pained. I shook my head.

"I need to know," I murmured, turning towards the door.

"When you get involved with her, you disappear from Alice's vision," Edward said softly.

"How do we know that nothing has happened to you?" Edward asked, his voice growing angry.

"How do you know you just aren't walking into danger?!" The anger coming from Edward hit me. I winced as I walked out the door. I ran and leapt across the lake. I followed her weird scent until I found her sitting in a small clearing in the woods. She leapt up and held her arm in front of her, water balling in the palm of her hand.

"Who's there?" She called out. I stepped into her view.

"It's just me," I answered. She sighed and relaxed a little.

"Jasper, right?" She asked. I nodded in reply. Her arm, holding the water, dropped to her side.

"You're alone?" She asked surprised.

"As are you." I said simply. I looked at her hand, the water still being held in her palm, I gave a small smile.

"You can manipulate water?" I asked interested. She nodded, bringing her arm up so her palm was facing up. I watched the sphere of water spinning around in her palm. I sat down on the log and motioned for her to join me. She did.

"My family warned me against meeting with you, but there is more to your history that meets the eye." I said softly. Kelsey nodded, dropping the water on the ground. She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Your history, your past, your connection with the Volturi," I answered. She nodded.

I listened to her story carefully, amazed that she had been through this much and yet still be completely normal. As she talked about her biological mother and father, I was hit by her emotions of sadness and despair, I placed my hand on her back, calming her. She took in a deep breath and continued. I was deeply shocked to learn that Aro actually had paternal feelings for someone. But I was deeply surprised when she started telling me about her adoptive vegetarian family coven was actually related. After she had finished, the feelings of sadness, regret and despair rose, despite me trying to calm her, she put her head in her hands and sobbed. I rubbed her back comfortingly, without knowing why. After a while she sat up, though the tears were still rolling down her flushed cheeks. I hugged her, her head was resting against my shoulder. I continued to rub her back comfortingly.

"Kelsey, tell me something," I murmured. She nodded into my shoulder as a sign to continue.

"Why is your hair blue?" I asked quietly. She laughed quietly.

"I have no idea." She answered. I stroked the back of her head, she was finally calming down. Kelsey sat up and gave me a weak smile, wiping away the remainder of her tears.

"Thanks, Jasper." She said. I smiled at her.

"Anytime." I told her. She looked up at the gray clouds that were slowly building. She frowned and stood up.

"I've got to get home," She murmured. I nodded and stood up. I walked with her until we reached the edge of the woods.

"Thanks again, Jasper." She said gratefully. I smiled and nodded at her as she quickly ran towards her house. I waited until she was inside before I ran back towards home. Edward was waiting for me on the porch.

"Your future just re-appeared." He said quietly. I inclined my head and stopped beside him.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Edward asked coldly. I nodded.

"Yes," I answered as I walked inside.

"What was that?" Edward asked, I turned around to look at him. He was staring at me, confused.

"What was what?" I sighed. He continued to stare at me.

"The thing about the Volturi and her family," He said. I shrugged, burying my thoughts deeper. Edward growled quietly as he couldn't get a hold on anymore of my thoughts.

"What are you keeping secret about her?" He asked. I just stared at him.

"You didn't want to know before, Edward, why are you so interested now?" I asked before I walked inside. Carlisle was sitting, reading a book as usual, Esme was cleaning, Emmett and Rose were watching something on T.V and I couldn't spot Alice in the lounge room.

"Where's Alice?" I asked. Emmett shrugged. Carlisle looked up from his book.

"She went hunting, needed to clear her head." He said softly. I gave a short nod.

"What's bothering you, Jasper?" Esme asked. It had been a couple of hours since I had arrived home, Alice had come home about half an hour ago. I looked at her.

"It's nothing," I told her. Edward stared at me. He sighed.

"It's about that new girl." He told Esme. I snarled at him.

"Jasper," Carlisle warned. I shook my head, leaping to my feet. I glared at Edward.

"You have no idea, Edward." I growled at him. I strode out of the door and across the lake once again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

EPOV

I watched Jasper leap over the lake…again. I sighed and leaned against the doorframe. Esme flitted to my side.

"Did you really have to do that to him, Edward?" She asked quietly. "You know he has trouble controlling his emotions sometimes," I gave a small laugh.

"He's too involved." I told Esme quietly. Esme sighed and shook her head.

"He cares about her, Edward," She said. I glanced at her, she caught the look in my eye.

"Maybe not like that, but he's protective of her, just like you are of Bella." She said quietly. I shook my head, annoyed.

"Why does he feel the need to protect her?" I asked. "There's something she told him that Jasper isn't telling us." Everyone's thoughts inside the house told me that they were listening intently to us.

"You should go find him, Edward." Esme said softly, she was worried about him. I nodded and ran, leaping across the lake. I followed his troubled thoughts until I found him. He was sitting on a log in a small clearing. He was brooding. I sat down next to him, stepping in a small puddle of water. Jasper glanced up and sighed.

"What did she tell you, Jazz?" I asked. Jasper didn't say anything. My anger flared up.

"Jasper, what did she tell you?!" I asked angrily. Calm washed over me.

"Jasper, stop it, you need to tell us." I pleaded. Jasper shook his head, sighing.

"You didn't even want to be involved with her past before, why do you want to be now?" He murmured.

"Jasper, you have no idea how much danger you could be in, you have to tell us," I told him. Jasper was quiet for a moment before he started to tell me everything. I sighed as he finished.

"Damn, Jasper." I murmured. Jasper nodded. I caught the thoughts running through his head, of her crying, and then Jasper hugging her and not even lusting for her blood.

"Jasper," I breathed. Jasper glanced at me.

"What?" He asked.

"You weren't lusting for her blood," I told him. Jasper shrugged. I was surprised. He gave me a small smile.

"No need to be all surprised about it," He murmured. I shook my head. Jasper glanced up, staring behind him.

"Wolves," He murmured. I heard their thoughts, their pack plural and stood up. Jasper stood up beside me.

"What do you want, Sam?" I asked.

'There are more vampires,' He thought back in reply. I nodded.

"Yes, but like us they are vegetarian." I said quietly. Sam growled as he and his pack emerged from the trees. Jasper crouched slightly.

'We are tolerant with you, but we aren't with them,' He snarled at me. I glanced at Jasper, who quickly calmed the situation down. Sam growled at him.

"They aren't a coven you should be worried about, Sam," I said calmly.

'How do you know they won't harm anyone?' Sam thought.

"They won't harm a human because one lives with them…sort of," Sam's furry black head swung to look at me.

"She's half human, half vampire but she has a beating heart and blood that flows through her veins." I said.

'Why did you tell them about her?' Jasper's thoughts hissed at me. I shook my head at him. Sam thought for a moment before he and his pack left.

"Why can they cross the line?" Jasper asked grudgingly. I glared at him.

"What?" He asked innocently. I shook my head before I started running back towards home. Jasper followed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

KPOV

My second day at school…great. But my brothers were with me this time. We walked into the car park. Mitch frowned.

"So, this is Forks High?" He murmured. I nodded.

"Ah, Kelsey, there's a blond guy over there staring at you." James muttered to me. I looked over to where he was looking at. I spotted Jasper.

"Oh, that's Jasper." I told them. They nodded. I had told them about my talk with Jasper last night.

"We've…uh…got to go to the office, see you." They coughed before they walked off. I looked back towards Jasper, who was walking towards me, his family watching apprehensively. Jasper stopped by my side.

"Kelsey," He greeted. I smiled.

"Jasper," Then, the pixie looking one flitted over,

"Kelsey, this is my Alice," Jasper introduced. I smiled at Alice.

"Nice to meet you, Alice." I told her. She smiled at me before hugging me. I was surprised. Jasper gave a small chuckle.

"Alice," He murmured. Alice let me go, a huge grin on her face. We walked to the rest of his family. The blonde girl gave me an angry look. She was worried about putting her family in danger.

"Rose, she knows what your fears are," Edward murmured to her. Rose…this must be Rosalie. I grinned at her. She gave me a haughty look in return, gripping onto Emmett's hand tightly. Emmett grinned at me broadly. Edward gazed at me sadly. I glanced at Jasper, asking a question with my eyes. He nodded. I sighed. We walked inside the school. I quickly walked to my locker then to class as the bell rang. I was surprised to see Jasper standing outside the classroom, leaning against the wall. He grinned at he watched me walking towards him.

"Psych?" I asked, surprised. Jasper nodded, a smile playing on his lips. The other kids looked on, appalled as I walked to Jasper's side. I gave a small smile as fears that I would become more popular then them hit me. Jasper looked at me inquisitively. I shook my head. We were let into class. Jasper and I sat next to each other, receiving weird looks from all the students. I gave a small groan, my right hand holding my head as I got a massive headache from people's fears. Jasper looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Why are you in pain?" I glanced up at him confused.

"How do you know?" I asked him. He gave a faint smile.

"I know peoples emotions, feelings." He said quietly. "Just like you know people's fears," I nodded.

"The rush of everyone's fears it gives me a huge headache," I murmured to him, agitated from the headache. Jasper placed his hand on my back, I was calm instantly. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Jasper," I murmured gratefully. After a while my headache started to subside. The bell for lunch went and I walked into the cafeteria, I grabbed a couple of sandwiches and looked around. Jasper was waving me over to where he was sitting. I walked towards to where Jasper and his family were sitting.

"Hey, Kelsey," Someone called from my left. I turned around to see. It was the table of Bella's friends but Bella was sitting with Edward on another table. Mike Newton waved at me. I looked back at Jasper, who was watching Mike apprehensively. I looked back to Mike who stood up and walked towards me. I fixed a smile on my face.

"Hi, Mike," I greeted. He grinned at me, I glanced back to Jasper. Mike followed my glance.

"Oh," He said. I looked at Mike, confused.

"What?" I asked.

"You and the blond Cullen," He murmured. I shook my head.

"No, he's just a friend and he already has a…girlfriend," I said. Mike's eyes lit up.

"So, uh, do you wanna go out sometime?" He asked. I didn't say anything, I was thinking deeply. I heard Edward chuckle.

"Uh, Mike…I, uh…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Hey, lil sis," Said someone from beside me. I looked up.

"Hey, Mitch, James," I breathed, relieved that I didn't have to answer. Mike looked at me.

"Mike, these are my brothers, guys this is Mike," I said. James and Mitch grinned at Mike, making him take a step back.

"Uh, I'll meet up with you guys later," I said, glancing towards Jasper. I walked over to Jasper and his family. Jasper, Emmett and Alice grinned at me. Rosalie just turned her head away. Jasper laughed at my embarrassment.

"That was awkward," I murmured. Alice giggled.

"I should have warned you, sorry, he's been thinking about it since third period." She said. I looked at Alice, confused.

"Alice can sort of see the future and Edward can hear thoughts, so they've known about it since then." Jasper explained quietly. I nodded; Alice leaned over and grabbed my hand.

"Sorry," She said softly. I gave a small laugh.

"Ah, don't worry about it, I think my brothers just scared him off," I laughed. I saw Alice, Emmett and Rosalie exchange a confused look. I looked to Jasper.

"You didn't tell them?" I asked. He shook his head, his gold eyes looking down at the table. I nodded.

"My adoptive brothers," I explained. Rosalie started warming up to me after I told my story to the rest of Jasper's family. I bit into one of the sandwiches, watching surprise and disgust flash across everyone's faces on the table.

"How can you eat that?" Emmett asked, appalled. I swallowed and grinned.

"It fills the gap between…feedings." I explained.

"I'm just like you…except I sleep," I smiled. Alice laughed, sounding like a bird trilling. Rosalie gave a small roll of her eyes but smiled. Emmett and Jasper laughed.

I smiled, this was the first time since my father had been murdered and then taken to the Volturi, that I was truly happy…I was accepted for who I was.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JPOV

I put my arm around Alice's waist as I sat next to her, she smiled sweetly at me.

"Where's Kelsey?" She chirped. I shrugged, glancing towards the cafeteria door.

Alice was feeling slightly…embarrassed and anxious.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked worriedly, holding my loves hand. She struggled to contain a smile but her golden eyes were guilty as they met mine.

"Mike's going to ask Kelsey out," She rushed. I froze, surprised. I couldn't help the smile that crept up. Rosalie made a small noise. I glanced over to her. Emmett was looking at her.

"Aw, come on, babe, she isn't a bad person," Emmett tried to reason with Rosalie. Rosalie just glared at him before she stared at Bella and Edward sitting at another table. The jealously rolled off her. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, there she is," Alice chirped happily, excitement rolling off her. I smiled. Alice really liked Kelsey. I watched as Kelsey's eyes searched, I waved to her. She smiled and started walking towards us.

"Mike's going to make his move," Alice murmured. We all stared and watched. Mike called Kelsey's name, getting her attention, before he walked to her.

"Hi, Mike," She greeted. He grinned at her, I saw he glance back to me. Mike followed her glance.

"Oh," He said. Kelsey looked at Mike, confused.

"What?" She asked.

"You and the blond Cullen," He murmured. Kelsey shook my head. I glanced at my family who were struggling not to laugh. Alice pressed her lips softly to my hand.

"No, he's just a friend and he already has a…girlfriend," Kelsey said. Mike's eyes lit up.

"So, uh, do you wanna go out sometime?" He asked. Kelsey didn't say anything, her embarrassment level was going through the roof. I heard Edward chuckle.

"Uh, Mike…I, uh…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say. Two guys, with gold eyes, approached Kelsey.

"Hey, lil sis," Said the tall one when he was behind her. Kelsey looked up.

"Hey, Mitch, James," She breathed, she was suddenly relieved. Mike looked at her.

"Mike, these are my brothers, guys this is Mike," Kelsey said. James and Mitch grinned at Mike, making him take a step back.

"Uh, I'll meet up with you guys later," Kelsey said before she walked towards us. She sat down beside me, blushing heavily.

"That was awkward." She murmured. I smiled as Alice giggled.

"I should have warned you, sorry, he's been thinking about it since third period." She said. Kelsey looked at Alice, confused.

"Alice can sort of see the future and Edward can hear thoughts, so they've known about it since then." I explained quietly. She nodded; Alice leaned over and grabbed her hand.

"Sorry," She said softly. Kelsey gave a small laugh.

"Ah, don't worry about it, I think my brothers just scared him off," She laughed. Kelsey looked at me when she saw Alice, Emmett and Rosalie exchanged a confused look, confusion was radiating off all three of them.

"You didn't tell them?" She asked. I shook my head, looking down at the table. Kelsey nodded, she was slightly confused but she wasn't angry.

"My adoptive brothers," Kelsey explained. Rosalie started warming up to her after she told her story to the rest of my family. I felt the disgust and surprise come from all my siblings as she bit into one of the sandwiches.

"How can you eat that?" Emmett asked, appalled. Kelsey swallowed and grinned.

"It fills the gap between…feedings." She explained.

"I'm just like you…except I sleep," She smiled. Alice laughed, sounding like a bird trilling. Rosalie gave a small roll of her eyes but smiled. Emmett and I laughed.

I felt the happiness radiate of Kelsey, she felt like she belonged for the first time in a long time.

After school I went back to the small clearing, Kelsey was already waiting. She grinned at me as I walked into the clearing.

"Jasper," She laughed. I smiled at her, her good mood was infectious.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

KPOV

Jazz and I talked for a bit, just random stuff, including his history. His eyes were oddly blank as he talked. It was silent for a while after Jasper had finished. All of a sudden Jasper leapt to his feet, hissing and snarling madly. Jasper pushed me behind him and crouched defensively. I covered my nose as a subtle, but a sharp, burning smell hit me. Five wolves slowly made their way into the clearing. I focused on Jasper.

He feared for my life.

I focused on the wolves. They feared for their families.

"Wait, these just aren't normal wolves, are they?" I asked Jasper quietly. Jasper glanced back at me, shaking his head.

"Sam, this isn't wise, just leave her alone, she isn't dangerous." Jasper said. The black wolf walked back into the trees, before a man, half clothed, in his early twenties maybe, walked out.

"She isn't normal." He said simply. Jasper growled.

"She's perfectly normal, Sam," He snarled. Jasper's hand reached behind him to grab my hand, holding it reassuringly. Sam's eyes focused on the movement.

"She isn't natural, she isn't a vampire but she isn't human either," Sam said quietly. I shivered slightly. Jasper gave me a quick smile, calm washed over me. Sam frowned heavily at Jasper. A whine from another wolf made Sam look. The wolf flicked his head towards the gray wolf. Sam sighed and looked back to us.

"How normal is she?" He asked his voice heavy. Jasper stepped sideways, pulling me so I was standing next to him. Fear for their families were overwhelming, it was starting to give me a headache.

"I'm not going to hurt your families, so stopped being so stressed out about it," I said, my voice strained. Sam glared at me.

"How'd you know?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I know people's fears." I answered briefly. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Trust me, it isn't a free choice…I just know." I added. Sam glanced at the unnerved wolves. The gray one was growling, his teeth bared. Suddenly the wolf lunged, hitting Jasper and sending him flying back, the wolf prepared for another attack. I got into a back stance, before sending a blast of water at the gray wolf, sending him to his side. I lowered my arms slightly. Jasper got to his feet quickly, but he wasn't quick enough to stop the gray wolf getting to his feet and lunging towards me. The wolf connected with my stomach, sending me flying back and into a tree. I slid dizzily down the tree, landing on the ground softly, as the other wolves stopped the gray one. Sam was back in his wolf form, snarling at the gray one. Jasper was quickly gliding to my side. I felt something wet and put my hand to the back of my head. I pulled my hand back and my heart froze when I caught sight of blood. I looked up to Jasper, his eyes suddenly black.

_____________________________________________________________________

Another chapter, sorry it's taken so long but I've had to have tests done at the hospital. I know from what it says in Breaking Dawn that the half vampires are supposed to be indestructible but it added an interesting twist and a pretty cool cliff hanger for me to work on. :P

Anyway Read and Review,

Luv HGP


	3. Nightmare

JPOV

The blood, its scent was intoxicating. I struggled to control myself. I glanced at the wolves, which had no idea what was going on, then to my own hands. I struggled to focus on something else. The scent was overwhelming, venom pooled in my mouth.

"Jasper," A weak voice called. I looked over to the tree. The lust suddenly disappeared as I caught sight of Kelsey, sprawled on the ground, pale, with one hand covered in blood while the other was behind her head. I quickly walked over to her side. Sam saw what I was doing, caught the blood scent and snarled at me. I glared at him.

"I'm fine, Sam, but she isn't." I snarled. I pulled off my jumper and gave it to Kelsey to hold to the back of her head. She looked up at me, a small smile on her face but her eyes were guilty, sorry. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms before I ran out of the clearing.

"I'm sorry, Jasper," She said. I looked down at her, confused.

"What for?" I asked. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Keep your eyes open for me, Kels," I begged her. Her eyes flickered open again, though the dark blue eyes were slightly unfocused.

"I know how much you fear about losing control," She murmured. "I shouldn't have attacked the gray wolf," I shook my head as I neared my house. It was empty of course, they were out hunting, Alice was shopping and Carlisle was working.

"Paul was going to attack me again, you defended me," I told her. "It's not your fault that he has such a short fuse," I reassured her as I placed her in the front seat of the Volvo, before quickly climbing into the driver's side and tearing out of the garage and down the drive way.

"Keep that on your head," I told her. Kelsey gave a small chuckle, her eyes falling closed again.

"Eyes open, Kelsey," I pleaded. She glanced at me. She was confused, guilty and sad at the same time.

"You need to stay awake, you talking is the only thing that's keeping me in control," I quickly said as I pulled into the hospital car park. I quickly climbed out before running, human speed, to where Kelsey was sitting. I pulled her out and carried her inside. Carlisle was standing by the front desk, checking folders.

"Carlisle," I breathed. Carlisle turned around to look at me, shock covered his face for a moment as he saw me, covered in blood, holding a bloody Kelsey.

"I'll take this one," Carlisle said. He motioned me to follow him. I carried the half-conscious Kelsey into an examination room. I slowly lowered her onto the bed. Her slightly unfocused eyes tried to focus on Carlisle. Carlisle smiled warmly at her as he sat her up and examined her head wound. I held onto her hand as she winced when Carlisle touched her head wound.

"Sorry," He murmured. His eyes flickered over to me briefly.

"What happened, Jasper?" He asked as he started to stitch the wound.

"We were in the clearing and the wolves came," I started. Carlisle sighed, shaking his head.

"Sam and I were talking when Paul attacked, I was thrown back and as Paul was about to attack me again, Kelsey stopped him, making him focus on her and attack her instead. Kelsey was thrown back against a tree, hitting her head." I summarised. Carlisle nodded. He finished stitching the wound and turned to face me.

"You're covered in blood, Jasper," Carlisle said softly. I looked down, blood covered my shirt and arms. I winced slightly.

"How did you resist it?" Carlisle asked. Surprise and pride were the emotions coming from Carlisle. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I saw Kelsey and if you had seen her there, Carlisle," I trailed off. Kelsey's head kept drooping but she'd quickly pull it back up.

"Can I sleep yet?" She asked lightly. Carlisle chuckled.

"No, not yet, you have a pretty nasty concussion," He diagnosed. A nurse strolled into the room.

"Dr. Cullen, the files you wanted." She said, handing them over to him. Carlisle thanked her and placed the files on a bench. Surprise was coming from Kelsey. I looked at her, holding her hand tightly, as she stared at Carlisle.

"Wait, Carlisle Cullen?" She asked. Carlisle nodded, confused. I was surprised and confused as well, I was pretty sure that Kelsey didn't know what our last name was before the nurse had said it.

"Aro talked about you a lot," She said quietly. Carlisle stiffened.

"He said he knew you and called you his old friend or something along those lines," She finished bitterly. Carlisle relaxed, putting his hand on Kelsey's shoulder.

"Yes, we met each other a very long time ago, but how do you know Aro?" He asked. Kelsey looked to me again, her eyes accusing.

"No, I didn't tell Carlisle, I thought Edward might have," I sighed. Kelsey told her story once again to Carlisle. Carlisle was shocked. He gave a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad Aro didn't hurt you," He said softly. Carlisle's eyes flickered to me.

"I'm going to call your parents, you need to stay in overnight for observation," Kelsey sighed and lay back on the bed as Carlisle walked out of the room.

"Don't let her fall asleep, Jasper," Carlisle called back as he left the room. I smiled and re-arranged my hold on Kelsey's hand. An hour later, Kelsey's adoptive family walked into the room worried.

"Kelsey, are you okay, sweetie?" Her mother asked. Kelsey smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," She murmured. Her eyes flitted to me, she grinned at me and squeezed my hand which was still being held onto by mine. Her family noticed me for the first time. Kelsey's brothers grinned at me.

"Jasper, right?" The short one asked. I nodded.

"Jasper brought me to the hospital," Kelsey said quietly.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Jasper," Her mother said.

"I'm Lillian and this is Darrin," Kelsey's father. "Mitch," The tall one, "And James," The short one. Kelsey sighed and closed her eyes.

"You heard Carlisle, eyes open," I said. Kelsey opened her eyes and looked to me, her blue eyes glinting with amusement. Carlisle walked back into the room.

"Kelsey's family?" He asked. They nodded.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Carlisle asked Kelsey's parents. They nodded and followed him out of the room.

"Well, lil sis, we're gonna get something to eat," Her brothers said before gliding out of the room. I looked to Kelsey.

"Hunting?" I asked worriedly. She shook her head.

"Human food," She answered tiredly. I folded my arms on the bed and rested my head on them, watching Kelsey closely. She was bored and annoyed. I chuckled.

"What is it?" She asked. I shook my head.

"You are really bored," I laughed. She nodded, smiling. Soon she started playing absentmindedly with my hair, I chuckled, she looked down and smiled before watching other patients that were bring brought in. I closed my eyes as she continued playing with my hair. Carlisle wandered back in a couple of minutes later. He smiled at Kelsey.

"You can sleep now if you want, we're just going to hook you up to a drip and a heart monitor." Kelsey nodded sleepily. Carlisle's eyes rested on me, his eyes glinting happily.

"Would you like your parents to stay?" Carlisle asked. Kelsey shook her head, which surprised me.

"No, I'll be fine," She murmured, closing her eyes. Carlisle looked to me.

"Will you be staying with her tonight, Jasper?" He asked, amusement hinting in his voice. Kelsey's head rolled towards me, looking at me questioningly, before she sighed and rolled her head back to where it was. She sighed. I looked at her worriedly and nodded. Carlisle smiled, as he fixed the drip into Kelsey's arm.

"I'll be back to check on you later," Carlisle said softly as he left. Kelsey's eyes opened and looked at me.

"Why are you staying?" She asked softly. I smiled at her, holding her hand.

"I don't want to leave you alone," I answered softly. She smiled, closing her eyes and sighing. She was calm.

"Jasper?" Someone called my name softly. Kelsey's eyes flickered open and I turned around.

"Esme," I said quietly. She smiled and walked over. She handed me a bag.

"Some new clothes," Esme said gently.

"Thanks, Esme," I said.

"Alice is waiting outside," Esme said, moments later. I glanced back to Kelsey. She was asleep. Esme smiled.

"I'll stay with her, if you want to go get changed and see Alice," She said. I nodded and stood up. Kelsey's eyes opened briefly but they were closed again before I left the room. It wasn't only Alice in the waiting room, it was the whole family. Rose and Emmett were leaning against a wall; Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's shoulders and was receiving weird and scared looks from everyone that walked past. Edward was talking quietly to Alice. They looked towards me as I walked toward them. Surprise came from all them as they saw my bloody clothes. Edward was the most amazed.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked worriedly. I nodded.

"She's got a concussion," I answered.

"What happened?" Emmett asked, protectively.

"The wolves found us in the clearing and while Sam was talking with us, Paul attacked. He knocked me a couple metres away and he went to attack me again before Kelsey distracted him, he turned and lunged at her, throwing her into a tree," I explained quickly, too quietly for the humans to hear. Emmett hissed.

"How did you control yourself with that much blood?" Edward asked, shocked. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure," I admitted quietly. I thought of her, sprawled at the base of the tree, blood covering her hand, her face pale. Then I remembered that Edward could see that. I looked up to see shock and anger covering his face. Alice eyed my clothes wearily. I held up the bag Esme brought me.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes," I said quietly, before walking to the nearest male bathroom and into a cubicle. I quickly changed and shoved the bloody clothes into the bag. I walked to the sink and stared at the mirror. I frowned at the blood on my face and arms. I quickly scrubbed it off. I walked back towards my family. Alice was nervously bouncing on the balls of her feet. She quickly flew into my arms when she saw me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"What's wrong, my love?" I murmured softly into my wife's hair, sensing her distress.

"Something isn't right," She murmured back. I calmed the anxiety in the room. Esme peeked out from the room. She smiled warmly at me as she edged out of the room.

"Come on, let's go home," She said to the others gently. Alice looked up at me then to Esme.

"Can I go see if she's okay?" She asked. Esme nodded, I followed Alice back into the room. Kelsey was awake, slightly, and watched us.

"Hey, Alice," She said brightly. Alice flitted over and hugged her tightly. Kelsey hugged her back.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked worriedly. Kelsey sighed.

"I'm okay, Alice, don't worry," She replied quietly. Alice let her go and looked her at her carefully.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Alice promised, as she started to leave the room. Alice quickly hugged me before she left. I walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. I looked at Kelsey and smiled.

"Looks like it's just me and you, kid," I laughed. Kelsey raised an eyebrow, amusement dancing in her blue eyes as she stared at me.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

CPOV

"Carlisle," I heard someone say from behind me. I had turned around to see my newest son covered in blood, holding a semi-conscious, young girl, she was bleeding as well. I froze for a second in shock.

"I'll take this one," I said and took Jasper and the girl into an examination room. I watched Jasper tenderly lower her onto the bed. I examined the head wound, surprised that the wolves attacked her. This must've been the half vampire, half human girl that Jasper was intrigued about.

"You're covered in blood, Jasper," I said softly. Jasper glanced down, seeming surprised at the amount of blood on him.

"How did you resist it?" I asked quietly. Jasper shrugged, his worried eyes never leaving Kelsey, who was struggling to stay awake.

"I don't know, I saw Kelsey and if you had seen her there, Carlisle," Jasper said quietly, trailing off. I nodded.

"Can I sleep yet?" Kelsey asked lightly. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, not yet, you have a pretty nasty concussion," I told her. A nurse came in and handed me some files. Kelsey looked up at me in surprise as she heard my name.

"Wait, Carlisle Cullen?" She asked, surprised. I nodded, confused.

"Aro talked about you a lot," She said quietly. I stiffened. How did this girl know Aro? What had happened in her past that had put her in contact with Aro?

"He said he knew you and called you his old friend or something along those lines," She finished bitterly. I relaxed slightly, putting my hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Yes, we met each other a very long time ago, but how do you know Aro?" I asked. Kelsey looked to Jasper again, her eyes accusing.

"No, I didn't tell Carlisle, I thought Edward might have," Jasper sighed. Kelsey told her story to me. I was shocked. I gave a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad Aro didn't hurt you," I said softly. I glanced at Jasper.

"I'm going to call your parents, you need to stay in overnight for observation," Kelsey sighed and lay back on the bed.

I left the room, calling back to tell Jasper not to let her fall asleep. I left the room and called Kelsey's parents, who were very worried and then I called Esme. I talked quietly to my wife.

"Is he okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, but I'm surprised he controlled himself with that much blood around," I told her softly, glancing around.

"I'll be there soon with clothes for Jasper," Esme said gently. I said goodbye and hung up. I sighed and leaned against a counter, watching people go past, and thinking heavily.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JPOV

Kelsey had been moved into a private room. I sat by the bed, my head resting on my folded arms on the bed. Kelsey had fallen asleep an hour or so ago. I closed my eyes and listened to Kelsey's slightly quick heart beat which was emitting loudly from the heart monitor they had hooked her up to. My eyes tore open when I heard a whimper. Her heart beat quickened.

"Kelsey?" I said softly, straightening up. She was writhing slightly, her breathing quickened, and she whimpered once again.

"No," She murmured, panicked. I watched her closely, somewhat nervously.

"Don't…don't…leave him alone! Aro don't…don't do this…" I said her name again, but still no reaction. She was panicking, she was scared and she was in pain.

"No…Aro…my fault…don't hurt him…" Her heartbeat accelerated rapidly.

"No! Jasper! No!" She cried as she jolted awake. Tears poured from her eyes and down her cheeks as she collapsed into my arms. A nurse and Carlisle walked in.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked softly, seeing the acceleration in her heartbeat. I glanced at the nurse, who left the room.

"Nightmare," I said quietly, as I calmed Kelsey. Carlisle nodded, he stayed in the room until her heartbeat went back to normal. We were alone once more.

"What was it, Kelsey?" I asked softly. Kelsey moved back out of my arms and looked at me through tearstained eyes. She looked away.

"Kelsey, its okay, tell me," I said gently. Silent sobs wracked her body. She looked to me.

"It was Aro…" She started softly.

_____________________________________________________________________

Her nightmare will be told in the next chapter.

Sorry it took a while but I'm making the chapters nice and long, and not to mention medical tests, school tests and now they think I have anxiety so that kind of slows me down a bit.

Anyway read and review :D

Luv HGP


	4. Prom

KPOV

Tears continued to stream down my cheeks. Somehow, that nightmare had seemed a little 'too' real.

"It was Aro…" I said softly. "Something had happened and he and the rest of the Volturi were in a clearing…at first it was just them facing me alone and then you were there. Aro blamed you for something…you were hurting," My breath hitched. "I kept screaming at Aro that it was my fault, not yours, and to leave you alone but he didn't listen… you were surrounded by Volturi and I couldn't see what was happening…Alec was holding me back…your family arrived then…I heard a scream and I knew it was you, and that's when I woke up," I finished. I looked up at Jasper. He was shocked. I trembled slightly.

"It seemed so real," I whispered. Jasper took my hand in his cold one. I looked at him, he was looking at me, his gold eyes worried.

"It wasn't real," He reassured me quietly. "I promise that will never happen," I curled my knees into my chest as Carlisle checked in once again. Jasper stood up and left the room with Carlisle for a few minutes. I shook slightly, the calming influence Jasper had had left with him. Jasper walked back into the room, his usually calm features were replaced by worry, confusion. I looked at him worriedly. He saw me looking and smiled warmly.

"It's okay," He said gently. He sat on the bed next to me. It was silent for a few moments.

"Jasper," I murmured. He turned and looked at me. I looked up at him.

"I'm scared," I admitted. Jasper wrapped his arms around me.

"You don't need to be," He said softly. "You're going to be safe no matter what, we won't let anyone hurt you," He promised. I pulled back.

"I'm not worried about me, Jasper," I said. "I'm worried about you and your family," Jasper sighed.

"You have no reason to fear for our safety," He murmured. I sighed, my eyes growing heavy once again. Jasper chuckled.

"Go to sleep," He laughed as he slid off the bed and back into the chair. I uncurled and lay back down on the bed.

"Night, Jasper." I yawned. Jasper chuckled.

"Goodnight, Kelsey."

JPOV

I was shocked as she described her nightmare to me.

"It seemed so real," She whispered. I took her hand in my own. She looked at me, I was looking at her, and I was worried.

"It wasn't real," I reassured her quietly. "I promise that will never happen," Kelsey curled her knees into her chest as Carlisle checked in once again. I stood up and left the room with Carlisle.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked worriedly as we stopped in the hallway.

"She had a very vivid nightmare," I answered quietly. Carlisle remained silent.

"She dreamed that something had happened that caused Aro and the Volturi to come, she was standing alone in a clearing facing them. I turned up and Aro blamed me for what had happened, I was hurting…Kelsey kept screaming at Aro, saying that it was her fault and that I did nothing and to leave me alone. Kelsey was getting held back by Alec. I was surrounded by the Volturi and she heard me scream and that's when you and the rest of the family turned up." I recounted. Carlisle sighed, he was worried.

"She's scared," I whispered. "She's worried that it's going to come true," Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. I looked to Carlisle. He smiled sadly at me.

"Go back to her, she needs you right now," He said softly. I nodded.

"Imagine what she must be going through," Carlisle continued his eyes distant. "She's scared about something that she's worried might happen and she's worried about the Volturi because she has to go back and spend what might be the rest of her life there," Carlisle sighed.

"I can tell you are probably the closest friend she ever has," Carlisle murmured to me as a nurse walked past. Carlisle checked his watch.

"Well, that's my shift," He said. Carlisle looked at me warmly.

"Take care of her, Jasper," He said before he turned and left. I looked around briefly before I pulled out my cell. It rang.

"_Jasper, is that you?_" Edward's voice floated over.

"Yeah, Edward, I've got to tell you something," I said. I told him about Kelsey's nightmare. Something about it wasn't sitting right with my instincts. Edward listened carefully.

"_I'll come see you tomorrow, maybe I can see what she saw,_" Edward said finally.

"Alright, see you," I hung the phone and walked back into the hospital room. Kelsey was sitting on the bed with her knees drawn tightly to her chest, her dark blue curls falling over her eyes. She looked up at me worriedly as I walked back into the room.

I smiled at her reassuringly.

"It's okay," I told her gently. I sat on the bed next to her. She was trembling.

"Jasper," She murmured, I looked at her.

"I'm scared," She admitted to me quietly. I wrapped my arms around her.

"You don't need to be," I told her softly, "You're going to be safe no matter what, we won't let anyone hurt you," I promised. Kelsey pulled out of my arms and looked up to me, her dark blue eyes frightened.

"I'm not worried about me, Jasper," She said. "I'm worried about you and your family," I sighed. She was worried about the wrong things.

"You have no reason to fear for our safety," I murmured. Kelsey sighed, struggling to keep her eyes open. I chuckled.

"Go to sleep," I laughed as I slid off the bed and back into the chair. Kelsey uncurled and lay back down on the bed.

"Night, Jasper." She yawned. I chuckled.

"Goodnight, Kelsey."

Edward showed up the next morning, as promised, with Carlisle. Edward sat on another chair next to Kelsey's bed as she sat up, crossed legged, on the bed.

"Hi, Edward," She said tiredly as he sat down. I leaned forward and looked at Kelsey.

"Kelsey, I need you to think of that dream and show Edward what you saw," Kelsey looked at me, suddenly pale, her eyes frightened and empty.

Edward's eyes went blank suddenly and then narrowed. He gasped and leaned back. Kelsey's head whipped to him in alarm. I felt the fear consuming her.

"You saw it, didn't you?" She whispered, scared. Edward closed his eyes and nodded. He was spooked. Edward sighed and opened his eyes. He looked to Kelsey.

"It seems so real," Kelsey breathed. Edward nodded, his eyes dull.

"Edward?" I asked cautiously. Edward looked to me, his eyes pained.

"She's right about it looking real," He said softly. Kelsey looked to me in alarm. Edward closed his eyes and leant forward, pressing his hands into his face. He was freaking out.

"Edward?" Kelsey asked worriedly. Edward looked up.

"I understand why you are so scared," Edward told her. At that moment Carlisle walked into the room. He was smiling warmly.

"You're okay, you can go home," He said. Kelsey gave a small smile and nodded. I noticed then how tired she looked. A nurse walked in and said something to Carlisle. Carlisle frowned.

"But we can't seem to reach your parents," He explained. Kelsey nodded tiredly.

"They're both at work," She murmured.

"I'm sorry, but you can't leave until we talk to your parents," Carlisle apologized. Kelsey nodded absentmindedly. Something was on her mind. I looked to Edward, he was looking at her intensely, reading her thoughts. Carlisle checked over Kelsey once more, frowning slightly when he didn't get a response from her. He glanced at me briefly, I shook my head, her feelings were changing too quickly for me to get a proper read. I looked to Edward, different emotions flickering across his face. Carlisle walked back into the room a couple of hours later, smiling.

"Your brothers are at home and they are willing to let Jasper and Edward take you home," Carlisle said. Kelsey looked up, smiling warmly.

"Thank you, Carlisle," She said softly. Kelsey quickly slid off the bed. We quickly walked out of the hospital and to my car. Blood was still on the front seat. Kelsey slid into the back seat quietly, her dark blue eyes focused on her hands. Edward sat next to her, his eyes never leaving her face. Confusion was the emotion coming from Edward. It was a silent ride to Kelsey's house. I stopped the Volvo in front of her house and got out of the car at the same time Kelsey did. Kelsey looked up at me.

"Thank you, Jasper," She said quietly. I walked her to the front door.

"If you ever need me, just call me," I told her softly, holding out a piece of paper with my cell number and our address. She took it and smiled at me, her eyes finally lighting up again.

"Thank you, Jasper," She said brightly. I hugged her tightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I told her, before I laughed. "Alice probably will as well," Kelsey smiled.

"See you, Jasper," She said as she opened the door. I nodded to her before I walked back to the car. I climbed back into the front seat. Edward was staring at me intently through the review mirror.

"I don't think that nightmare was just a nightmare, Jasper," He said quietly. I glanced out the window. Kelsey's brothers had met her at the front door. The tallest one was hugging her tightly. I started the car and drove toward home.

"What are you saying, Edward?" I asked, finally answering what he said earlier.

"She was right when she said it seemed too real," He answered back. I shook my head.

"She's was thinking about it a lot," Edward said, his voice hesitant. I looked at him through the mirror.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"I mean that she was thinking about a dream she had had that was similar to this one," Edward told me. I glanced back.

"What was it about?" I asked quickly. Edward sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not sure, she just passed over it," He admitted bitterly. I sighed as I pulled into the garage. Silently, Edward and I walked into the house. Alice barrelled into my arms as soon as I walked into the house.

"How are you?" She asked breathlessly. "Is Kelsey okay?" She added immediately after that. I nodded my head wearily. Alice put her hand on my cheek, looking at me concernedly.

"What is it?" She asked, concerned. Emmett and Rose watched us closely.

"Kelsey had this nightmare that seemed a little too real," Edward answered for me. Emmett, Rose and Alice looked worried.

"Of what?" Rosalie asked.

"The Volturi," I murmured. Worry, fear and concern came from everyone.

"But…wait, isn't she part of them?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"They were facing Kelsey in a clearing…something had happened to bring them there, something to bring them against her." I said. Edward glanced outside, it was getting dark. I shook my head.

"Go watch Bella sleep then, Edward," I sighed, feeling the longing come of me. Edward glared at me before he ran out of the door.

Alice wrapped her arms around my waist. She looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay, Jazz?" She asked softly. I nodded and sighed, smiling as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yeah, it's going to be fine," I murmured.

KPOV

My brothers watched me closely, seeing if I was okay. I just shied away from all their questions and spent most of the afternoon sitting cross-legged on my bed. There was a knock on the door and Mitch stuck his head in. He walked in and sat down opposite me, mirroring my stance.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. I nodded. He sighed, his topaz eyes scrutinizing.

"This came for you," He murmured, handing me an envelope. I took it from him, staring at it.

He stood up and looked at me once more.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked once more. I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks, Mitch," I said softly. He grinned at me before he left the room. I looked back to the envelope and opened it with trembling hands. I had seen this kind of envelope plenty of times and knew where it came from. I pulled the letter out and read it, a small smile coming onto my face as I read the letter from Alec, he was someone I dearly missed; he had turned out to be a great friend in the Volturi. I slipped the other letter out, sighing as I read it.

Lillian and Darrin came home, worried but relieved to see me okay. I collapsed and fell asleep soon after they left my room.

When I woke up the sun was shining into my room and onto my eyes. I quickly shielded them and quickly sat up when I heard a chuckle. Jasper was leaning against the doorway, a large grin on his face.

"Ah, to sleep," He chuckled. I rubbed my eyes, glaring at him.

"Your parents let me in, told me to come up." He explained as he sat down in the chair by my bed. Jasper looked like he was smelling for something. Suddenly he tensed.

"What is it?" I asked sleepily. He looked to me.

"A faint smell of the Volturi." He answered. I reached to my bedside table and pulled out an envelope, throwing it to Jasper. He swiftly pulled the letters out and read them.

"One from Aro and the other from Alec." I said as I glanced out my bedroom window.

"Hey, shouldn't you be at school?" I asked him suddenly. Jasper grinned at me.

"Yeah, I'm picking you up for school," He laughed. I groaned. Jasper glided to my bedroom door and shut the door, giving me privacy. I quickly got changed and grabbed my bag. We walked downstairs and through the kitchen. I glanced at the time, we were already an hour late for school.

"Oh, crap," I said. Jasper grinned at me and shrugged.

"It happens," He said.

"Why didn't Mitch and James wake me up?" I asked my adoptive parents, who were sitting at the kitchen table.

"They decided you needed sleep and we decided to let you go to school late," Lillian answered. I nodded thankfully and said goodbye as Jasper and I left the house. Darrin ran out after us, he handed me a note.

"Just in case you get caught," He grinned. I climbed into Jasper's car and within five minutes we were at school. We walked through the empty hallways, nearing my locker when,

"Mr Cullen, Miss Volterra," A voice called out. We turned around to see the principal walking towards us.

"Busted," I said under my breath. Jasper grinned at me. The principal stood in front of us.

"Come with me," He said. I sighed and together Jasper and I followed the principal, a small distance behind him.

"Your last name is Volterra?" Jasper asked quietly. I nodded.

"Aro decided the last town we were in we should change our names to Volterra, it would be easier for Aro to find us when it's…" I trailed off for a second. "When it's time," I finished as we stopped outside the office.

"Miss Volterra," The principal motioned for me to go into his office.

"You stay out here, Mr Cullen." He then growled at Jasper. Jasper shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs. I followed him into his office and sat down in the chair opposite his desk. I put the note on his desk and leaned back. He read the note and frowned.

"You were admitted to hospital the other night after receiving a concussion?" He asked. I nodded.

"How did you get that concussion?" He asked, suspicious. I sighed. My parents and I had discussed the story to tell to the humans the night before.

"Jasper and I caught up after school and went for a walk through the woods near my house. I stumbled and fell back, hitting my head against the tree," I said.

"Jasper took me to the hospital." He looked at me, he pressed his fingers together and leant forward.

"From what I've heard, miss, you've had a difficult past," He said. I flinched slightly.

"Your parents died when you were very young, you were taken to Italy by a foster family before being passed onto another family." He continued, staring at me.

"But I've been doing some research and I couldn't find any records of your parent's deaths or your adoption into the family in Italy." I struggled to find the words when Jasper burst in.

"Sir, please, talking about her family makes her really sad and distressed, just leave it be," He said quietly. The principal looked to Jasper then back to me. I was fidgeting nervously.

"I think she needs to talk about this, Mr. Cullen," The principal all but snarled at him. I glared at him.

"Fine, you want to know?" I growled at him. Jasper flashed me a warning glance and I felt a wave of calm.

"My mother died giving birth to me, my father died a couple of months later," I said angrily.

"I was unofficially adopted by…family in Italy and was raised by them for seven years but I wanted a proper education so they gave me to one of their friends to take care of and I've been with them ever since." I growled. The principal didn't look convinced. I glanced at Jasper who was focusing hard on the principal.

"Okay, I believe you," The principal murmured. I looked to the principal then back to Jasper, who had a look of relief on his face.

"You can both go to class," The principal said before focusing on some papers on his desk. Jasper and I quickly made our way out of his office. I let out a sigh of relief.

Jasper glanced at me worriedly as we made our way to the cafeteria, the bell had rung for break.

"That was awkward," I laughed as we made our way to the Cullen table.

Emmett grinned at me as we sat at the table.

"Well look who it is, wolf fightin' girl," Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Emmett," I mumbled. Rosalie hit his arm.

"Be nice to her," She growled at him. Emmett, Alice, Edward and Jasper looked at Rosalie in surprise. I just grinned at her.

"Wait…were you just being…nice?" Edward asked. Rosalie scowled at him before she smiled at me.

"Don't be mean to the one I consider to be my littlest sister," Rose said. Everyone stared at her opened mouth. I blushed heavily, feeling embarrassed.

"Um, Kelsey?" I heard a voice from my left. I looked around and saw Seth, tall with longish brown hair and vivid green eyes, from my Math class standing there.

"Oh, hey, Seth," I answered wearily. The Cullens started to talk amongst themselves.

"Um, I was just wondering if you had a date for the prom," He asked nervously, running his hand through his hair. I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"No, I don't actually." I said. Seth's smile got bigger.

"Would you like to be my date to the prom?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Sure thing," I said. Seth's grin widened.

"Great, I'll talk to before then," He said breathless, nodding. Seth walked off.

The Cullens turned back to me. Alice was literally bouncing on the chair.

"Ooooh, yay, now we can go dress shopping!" She squealed. I laughed and went back to my lunch.

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long but I've had exams and I've been diagnosed with mood-disorder type of depression so some days I just can't write.

Read and Review, it makes me happy :D

Luv HGP


	5. Authors Note

Okay, you're all gonna probably hate me for this…but for now I am discontinuing this story…for now!

I might start up again, but at the moment, my obsession and stories are all for the musical, Cats! Cause I am now a massive fan…and I'm kinda lost for these ones.

I might continue again later, but the Cats fics come first…

Sorry,

Luv HGP!


End file.
